what if
by flamed love
Summary: what if the grass was greener on the other side. what if there actually was a prince charming. what if your inner demons could be consumed. what if.


_what if there was an actual prince charming. what if the grass was greener on the other side. what if the sorrow and guilt could vanish. what if._

The sounds of various cries rang throughout the metallic room. The doomsday device shone a bright electric blue. The same sparks that killed his sister, the same sparks that consumed his world.

He watched as the Cahills broke their way through the Vesper barricade, screaming and punching their way to victory. He tried to heave himself up from the floor, a bloody gash covering his _dirt stained_ cheek.

What if this were his last breathe of air? What if he died in vain? What if his sister were to die in vain, no one to avenge the life she once had. The future she could have had.

Pain shot through his chest, he lifted a part of his coat and saw murderous scratches along his ribcage. He could barely see in his left eye. He could feel the crimson liquid traveling down his legs and now his face.

If only he had his dartgun.

He tried again to heave himself up, only succeeding an inch prior to his goal. He inwardly cursed his bruised self; he cursed the bloody day when they participated in the Clue hunt. He cursed the day he ever put his trust into is parents.

But, there's only so much hurt and regret a man could take.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" Amy screamed. Ian didn't know what the hell was going on. He wanted to help. He didn't want her to suffer.

After everything she's been through, after everything he's put her through.

With all the strength left in his body, with all the adrenaline he had left, he successfully pushed himself from the ground.

He coughed painfully, trying to fully gain his balance. And when he opened his amber orb, he finally knew why she was screaming.

He knew Amy was in a distraught state, she just lost her boyfriend for God sake. He thought she was screaming because of an injury, or screaming on behalf of _Rosenbloom_.

But, that's when he finally realized. She was screaming for _him_.

And that's when he felt the ice-cold sting across his back. This didn't make sense, their weren't any weapons allowed in this area. The machine was supposed to attract metal.

Both Vespers grabbed him and painfully bent his arms behind his back. One smirked at him, while waving the now bloody crowbar in his face. The same crowbar that Natalie once held. The same crowbar that killed her.

He watched as both Amy and Dan tried to reach him, Vespers quickly obscured his vision. They were quickly forming a blockade, a blockade around him. It's as if he was the center of attention, the dead man in the spotlight.

Amy constantly screamed his name, tears pouring down her face. Two Vespers grabbed her and held her back. He could see the pain in her darkened orbs.

The Vesper swung the crowbar, making direct contact with his shoulder. The sound echoed throughout the room, the sound of a bone vigorously crunching. He tried his best to hold the pain, it was excruciating.

Hamilton and Reagan tossed five Vespers aside, trying to fight their way towards him. They were so close. He could almost touch them.

The other Vesper pulled out a revolver, pointing it directly at Reagan. Hamilton pushed Reagan back, finally coming to a halt.

"Wouldn't want to lose your sister, now would you _holt_?" The Vesper sneered; the other placed the crow bar under Ian's neck. He tried to pry it off, only to have it come crashing down on his other shoulder.

"Get…off…me," Ian choked out, he couldn't even feel his face. The numbness completely consumed it.

"Sure, no problem," The Vesper snarled; he suddenly released his grasp and forcefully pushed Ian against the wall. His body collapsed onto the wall, sending glass shards throughout the room.

He gasped; he could feel the glass shards painfully digging into his back. He screamed with agony, he didn't care anymore. He didn't care if people saw him weak.

He wanted to die.

He was silent, still. One breath felt like a gunshot, a gunshot that echoed throughout his body. He heard the screams of many; he heard the sound of smashing glass.

All of a sudden, he felt _her_ grasp. He felt the tears that rained upon his jacket; some even drenched his now matted hair.

He felt her warmth, her determination. He could hear the many cries that escaped her lips; she tried to carefully remove the glass shards from his skin.

"You're going to be ok, you're going to be ok. I promise, I-I wont let anything happen to you. I promise, Ian. I promise." she whispered with pain.

She ripped a part of the fabric on her sweater, now wrapping the pieces on his open wounds. She let out a muffled cry when she saw his now fractured shoulders.

"Stay with me, Ian. Stay with me. I can't lose you, I can't. I'm not going to lose you. I'm. Not. Going. To. Lose. You." she fiercely said.

"Do you hear me? I'm not going to lose you. I'll do everything in my power to keep you alive. I can't lose you, Ian. I can't lose another person I care about."

She continued to cry, trying with all her might to cover all the wounds. He could feel her shaking hands pressed upon his chest, his black-buttoned shirt was ripped open.

He wanted to be with her, he wanted to comfort her and tell her it was ok. If only it was ok.

With all the strength left in his body, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the defeat of the Vespers. Dozens were sprawled on the floor, defenseless. The Cahills were broke free; they were able to defeat them. They won.

He watched as Dan and Hamilton carefully lifted his sister, wrapping a blanket tightly around her body. A few tears were shed from both.

And then, that's when he saw her. Her Jade orbs were bloodshot red, while her cheeks were stained with tears. Her face was filled with disbelief, with astonishment.

She screamed his name. Tears flooded her face; he could tell she was trying to keep her distance. She didn't want to hurt him further.

But, he could see the ache to hug him was present in her face. _She_ wanted to comfort him.

He didn't know if it was the spur of the moment. Or if it was just that she was so thankful and happy that he was alive. That he survived, that he fought to stay with her.

But, before he knew it, her lips were pressed upon his. Her hands were gently placed on his face, deepening the kiss and trying to sooth him at the same time.

When their lips parted, leaving their foreheads intact, her skin was bleached with her signature blush. The blush that he desired, the blush that he came to _love_.

And with every bone in his body, he managed a gentle smile. A smile that made her flutter.

A smile that changed everything.


End file.
